Grand Theft Auto 5
'Grand Theft Auto 5' A game guide and update on the news of Grand Theft Auto 5. A new upcoming game on PS3, XBOX 360 and PC platforms. Currently in Development. Grand Theft Auto 5 is a new installment to the Grand Theft Auto fanchise. The game is currently in development but has officially been Anounced. The location of the game will beLos Santo's previously used in the early game Grand Theft Auto San Andrea's . the game will feature many new activities online and in story mode. No official date has been reveal as of yet. In the triler you can see many of the new elements added into the game already. Rockstar Games have recently released there very successful and graphic detailing Max Payne 3 which is athird person shooter which allowed the player to perform certian tweeks to take the enemy out. The game has been released on all platforms and was created by the makers of Grand Theft Auto and Red Dead Redemption . Take Two interactive shipped 3 million copies of the product off in its first week of selling which could boost up the waiting game for Grand Theft Auto 5 . Some of the features used in the Mulitiplayer section for Max Payne 3 such as Gang wars are also going to be used in the creation for the muliplayer feature in Grand Theft Auto. In the Trailer. Throughout the trailer we do not see the main character but we only hear his voice. We can tell the main character is in the crime world and is up for making some money. new features are added into the trailer to give us an insight on what to expect. T'hese new products include:' *We see a couple walking down the beach with there pet dog as the trailer opens which reveals that animals are being featured into the new installment. *New cars are being designed for the game such as off road cars, sports cars and cheap broken down cars. We could see previosuly used cars such as the Banshee or even a cheap Biff . *we see property up for sale which could indicate we can buy and sell property within the game. This could also relate to gang related areas. *We see the homeless yet again within Rockstars new installment. *the country side and the city that has been revealed in the trailer shows the audien *ce just how big the map will be. we see the Vinewood sign and also many different landmarks that are also located in Los Angeles, California . *customizable weapons could be a new feature as we see a group of bank robbers with silencedAK-47s . *we can tell already without having to watch the trailer that violence and explosions will be featured in the game but also high speed police chases around the city. *Finally we see planes as a new installment. Grand Theft Auto 4 allowed the player to fly helicopters but not planes, which makes this a huge achievement. Category:Browse